Why Hello There
by AkematLynn
Summary: Jimmy takes notice of the fact that Gord is everywhere and it seriously starts to creep him out, which in turn leads to a violent altercation with the prep.


Author's Note: Why hello there! I've come bearing yet another short that stands alone. In this one I've made an attempt at getting into the creep factor or at least the weird factor. Sadly though I believe that this story will be anything but creepy to any of you. This short is centered around the fact that in the PS2 version of Bully, Gord is **EVERYWHERE! **I remember when I first started playing the game all those years ago that Gord's repeated appearance was probably the first glitch I noticed, and the fact that our beloved prep was around almost every corner I had Jimmy turn was really creepy to me at the time! Anyway, on with the story.

Title: Why Hello There

Characters: Jimmy Hopkins and Gord Vendome

Word Count: Approx 3,426 (8pgs)

* * *

"Why hello there!"

Looking up from his absentminded gaze at the ground, Jimmy gave a light smile when he found Gord Vendome standing in front of him.

"Hey Gord." Jimmy greeted him, he tried to sound a little cheery at the very least but knew he had failed in doing so. Not that he cared really because it wasn't like he planned on standing around and talking to the prep very long. He'd just come from the carnival and was a little tired, although it was already late afternoon he intended to head back to the boys dorm on campus and take a quick nap.

"Nice weather we're having don't you think?" Gord beamed at him seeming to be a little too cheerful, Jimmy struggled to keep from frowning, "Yeah it is." He answered rather dully while displaying that same stoic expression he always held.

Apparently Gord must have sensed that he didn't want to be bothered right now as he suddenly decided to end the half assed conversation.

"Well Derby's expecting me, I must be going." Nodding his head instinctively Jimmy went to move past Gord and the prep did the same only heading in the opposite direction. As they passed one another Jimmy suddenly got an eerie feeling, one that made him feel as though he was in imminent danger or something. He attempted to mentally shrug the sensation off only to have the hair on the back of his neck stand straight up as the notion of being spooked jabbed at him. Glancing over his shoulder as he continued on his way he gave Gord's back a questioning stare but simply decided to ignore the unusual sensation he had.

Walking past the ice cream shop and heading towards the burger restaurant Jimmy rounded another corner only to stop just in time to avoid slamming into someone. He intended to go around the person but paused in his walk when he realized just who it was.

"Why hello there, pleased to see you again!" Jimmy arched an eyebrow at none other than Gord.

"That was quick." Jimmy told him, a bit amazed at the boy's speed, he had just passed him on the last street over and now all of a sudden here he was standing in front of him again.

"What was quick?" Gord questioned him with a slight look of confusion on his face which caused Jimmy to stare at him blankly.

Blinking once and then twice Jimmy folded his lips in. "See you later Gord." He told the prep after giving a little eye roll, he wasn't interested in playing whatever game the other teen was trying to get going. As he walked away Jimmy slowly began to feel a sort of burning sensation on the back of his head. Bringing one of his hands up he ran his fingers from the back of his neck and upwards only to have that heated feeling spread to his hand as well. Looking over his shoulder again he expected to find Gord still standing there and staring at him… and he did.

The two of them made eye contact before Gord gave what appeared to be a sneaky looking little grin and a small wave of the hand. Jimmy didn't return the gesture and Gord simply turned to go. Dropping the issue and with the odd burning sensation now gone, Jimmy turned back around while still heading down the sidewalk. He crossed the street towards the burger restaurant and was just about to head around the corner of the building when suddenly Gord appeared in front of him yet again.

Jimmy widened his eyes in frustration, Gord opened his mouth to greet him with a smile on his face but before he could get a single word out Jimmy cut him off.

"Gord?!" He halfway shouted, "What the hell do you want?!"

The prep furrowed his brow in both confusion and disapproval, "Well it's nice to see you too Hopkins."

Jimmy scowled at him, "What do you want?" He questioned again in a harsh tone.

Noticing the angry look on Jimmy's face Gord took a step back not really wanting to get physical with the other boy let alone receive a beat down. "I don't want anything I was just heading towards the beach is all."

The two of them stood there blinking at one another for a few seconds, Gord with an uneasy look on his face and Jimmy with a heavy frown on his. Folding his lips in and taking a moment to ponder the situation Jimmy decided that maybe he was overreacting, maybe Gord wasn't trying to play games and maybe it was he that needed to get lost.

Storming past the prep he went on his way without saying anything else to the boy. He stepped out into the street and almost instantly felt that same wave of heat hit him from behind. Stopping in the middle of the road he whipped around expecting to find Gord following him or at least standing there and staring at him but this time he was met with the sight of Gord being nowhere to be found. He had disappeared just as quickly as he had appeared.

Shaking his head in frustration Jimmy turned and left the area. Although he wouldn't admit it outwardly he would acknowledge to himself at least, that the repeated and rapid appearance and disappearance of Gord was slowly starting to creep him out a little. He didn't know why but he couldn't help but to feel that the other boy was up to something… but not anything good. He made his way into the shopping section of town and hurried along towards the steps that led to the lower level but nearly lost his footing when he was met with an all too familiar sight.

Gritting his teeth in anger Jimmy made no effort to hide his disapproval of a certain someone's appearance, "Gord!" He growled out while storming up to the boy who was coming up the steps.

Spotting Jimmy coming towards him and flat out oblivious to his anger Gord smiled at him, "Well he…"

"Shut it!" Jimmy cut him off, the smile on Gord's face dropped and the teen stared at him innocently.

"What are you doing?!" Jimmy demanded to know as he stopped directly in front of him, getting right in his face.

Gord stepped back seeming to be intimidated by Jimmy's less than friendly demeanor,

"I was just heading home for the day was all, what's the matter with you?" He asked making it sound like he had no idea what the problem was. Jimmy's mouth fell slightly open, as bad as he wanted to keep frowning and as much as he didn't want to admit it, he couldn't help but to feel that the prep was in fact telling the truth. The look in his eyes held no deceit and his overall expression indicated pure innocence.

"Don't play with me!" Jimmy told him sternly while shaking his head, "Do not fucking play with me Gord, I am _not_ in the mood today!"

Gord took yet another step back as he got the feeling that he was in some serious danger, "What?" He questioned while throwing his hands up in confusion.

"You heard me!" Jimmy halfway shouted at him, garnishing the attention of nearby townsfolk. "You're walking a thin fucking line right about now!" Shoving past the boy Jimmy hopped down the steps intending to get out of the Vale as quickly as possible.

As before he only made it a few yards before something caught his eye a short ways up ahead. He stopped and stared in disbelief at what he was seeing, it was Gord… Again! Only this time the prep wasn't heading in his direction, he was on the next level of walkway down and heading towards the boxing gym. Jimmy stared at him for a moment and instead of following him or approaching him to see what the deal was he took a few steps back before turning around to look in the direction he had just come from.

Not surprisingly he didn't see Gord anywhere in that direction and turned back around just in time to catch a glimpse of an Aquaberry sweater disappearing around a corner. Not willing to let the prep get away Jimmy hurried after him intending to administer one serious beat down. As simplistic and mundane as the whole thing may have seemed, Jimmy was highly agitated by it all.

It only took him about six or seven seconds from the time Gord had rounded the corner until he rounded the corner behind him, but by the time he reached the area the brunette had literally vanished into thin air! Jimmy stood there baffled by the situation, he turned around in a circle several times so that he could look all around himself but still didn't see Gord anywhere.

Unwilling to put up with anymore of the preps antics Jimmy pivoted on his heel and bolted down the walkway. Many of the town's people he passed stared at him as he darted by but Jimmy paid them no mind at all.

His run back towards the academy hadn't gone the way he hoped it would, the entire route there he kept seeing the same thing over and over and over again.

Gord!

The boy was literally everywhere, no matter which direction Jimmy ran in or how fast he moved about he still kept catching glimpses of the Aquaberry clad prep everywhere.

Normally, normally something like this might cause him to become angry but this was not a normal situation this particular incident was waayy out of the ordinary and it sent a wave of chills down his spine creeping him out quite a bit. Many times he would spot Gord just rounding another corner or coming out of or going into a store. It was frightening in a sense, how was it that the teen was able to get from one place to another so quickly and almost effortlessly? On top of that Jimmy couldn't help but to feel that he was being pursued. But whenever he glanced behind himself not once did he find anyone or anything following him. That fact right there made it seem more like he was being stalked by a hungry predator.

Finally reaching the campus and out of breath, Jimmy stopped at the front gates so that he could collect himself. Once he'd crossed the bridge there had been no more sightings of _Gord_ and now that he didn't see the boy anywhere it was then that he started to think that perhaps he was overreacting and mistakenly thought that he kept seeing Gord. Maybe he'd seen some of the other preps instead, Tad and Justin had similar hair colors to Gord and wore the same uniforms as well. Yes that had to be it, surely many of the other sighting that he thought were of Gord were actually of those two instead. Still though, coming to that conclusion didn't help to ease the sense of being followed…

"Stupid Preppies!" He grumbled to himself angrily while taking a glance around the surrounding area.

Finally catching his breath Jimmy headed further onto the school campus to get to his room, paying all the other students he passed no mind even if they spoke to him.

Reaching the intersection of the two dormitories and the main building Jimmy headed down the walkway that led to the boy's dorm.

He stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widened in horror and he felt his heart do an extremely violent lurch. At first it wasn't really the sight of who but more so of what he was looking at. Not the Aquaberry clothes, not the hairstyle or any other accessories that were visible. No, none of that had caused him to freeze, it was a glare that spooked him. A glare that had bounced off of a set of eyes as if they were that of an animal or even some sort of creature. Even though said glare had only been visible for a split second Jimmy was positive of what he had seen.

"Why hello there!" Came that disturbingly familiar greeting from the one and only Gord Vendome.

This time it was Jimmy who took a step back, feeling a wave of fear and just all out disturbance consume him.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" He shouted at the boy but not advancing on him. Gord arched an eyebrow at his remark and many of the students nearby turned and looked in his direction, curious as to what the problem was. For the next few seconds time seemed to stand perfectly still, all other people and things seemed to disappear from the background leaving nothing but Jimmy and Gord standing there to stare at one another.

"Hopkins is something wrong?" Gord questioned him, but his voice didn't sound like it normally did. It came out as a disembodied slur, making the boy appear as if he were of something not of this world but more supernatural than anything.

Jimmy stood there silent and in shock staring into the preps eyes, at first glance they seemed normal as Gord stared back at him with what looked to be a friendly expression, but then Jimmy saw it…

It was swift and had he have been able to blink at the time he was sure he would have missed it. For just a mere fraction of a second Gord's eyes grew dull and lifeless, the vigorous brown color that held so much expression and life to them faded out only to come right back in a moment later. The prep continued to stare at him and if Jimmy didn't know any better he would have thought that his expression now seemed more sarcastic and wicked than anything, perhaps even a little snide.

So caught up in his staring contest with the apparent teleporter Jimmy didn't even have time to reconsider his actions before he found himself darting towards what he believed to be a monster disguised as a human being standing in front of him. The ear piercing silence that had engulfed him began to rapidly fade out and just as he reached the fiend and planted his fist square against its mouth the rest of the world came back into commission and went on to exist once again.

A bone jarring crack echoed throughout the nearby area followed by a slew of gasp from some of the girls along with confused questions from others.

With his heart pounding like a drum and hearing the rush of blood in his ears Jimmy stared down at Gord who was now on the ground and on his knees with a hand up to his bloodied mouth. The crimson liquid instantly began to pour from his face and Gord coughed a little, spluttering blood all over the sidewalk and his hand before spitting out not one, not two, but three of his own teeth on the ground.

The prep looked up at him with a horrific expression on his face and it was then that Jimmy noticed the disturbance he had caused.

"Jimmy what the hell?!" Zoe shouted at him from a few feet away.

"Jimmy why'd you do that to him?!" Pinky whined as she ran to try and help Gord up.

"The fuck bruh?" Ted questioned from next to the trash can.

"Smooth Hopkins real smooth!" Trent stated.

"Nice going Jimmy, think you could have taken his head off as well?" Came Gary's sarcastic remark.

With the crowd of onlookers starting to grow and everyone now scrutinizing Jimmy for what they believed to be his uncalled for behavior, the red head took another step back only to bump into someone. Whirling around he found an upset looking Melody and Gloria standing behind him, both with looks on their faces that indicated they disapproved of his violent attack on the prep.

Turing back around to look at the scene in front of him Jimmy began to back up as several of the girls had now helped a bleeding Gord to his feet. The action of said females caused him to become even more bewildered, since when the hell did anybody stop to help an injured person?! Last time he checked everyone usually just ignored them, yet here was half the school and counting, standing around watching the commotion. Not to mention that many of his classmates were now verbally rebuking him for something that wasn't unusual and very rampant in the school. Shaking his head at all the hysteria Jimmy turned and bolted away from the boy's dorm, trying his hardest to ignore the sound of people calling after him which were mainly preps and prefects.

"Get back here blue collar coward!" Bryce Shouted.

"You little weasel, you're gonna have to deal with the preps now!" Derby yelled.

"You'll rue the day Jimmy, you will rue the day!" Edward warned him.

"Coward!" Parker Hollered.

"Get back here right now!" Seth demanded.

He darted off campus, heading in the direction of the old part of town. His attempt to escape the unusual happening was influenced by not only his classmate's behavior but by the return of a very unpleasant emotion.

Fear.

He was afraid.

What the hell was going on?

Jimmy ran all over the place, not heading anywhere in particular but just wanting to get away. He refused to stop for anything as he felt that he was being pursued by some sort of invisible force. No matter where he went and how far he went that notion that something was after him and wanted to do him harm wouldn't go away. He brushed passed many people without even stopping to acknowledge them, his legs started to burn as well as his lungs but still he didn't slow down for anything. He was too frustrated, too angry to stop and just flat out too afraid to bring his body to a standstill. After finding himself on the bike path and following that for a while he eventually landed himself on the beach not too far away from the light house.

Throughout his run around town he hadn't caught a single glimpse of the schools Aquaberry uniform and he was glad that he hadn't seen it. The Aquaberry uniform or any of the preps were some of the last things he wanted to see at the moment. Bending over to rest his hands on his knees he breathed deeply, his body was sore from doing so much extensive running. Jimmy knew he needed to get somewhere and lie down before he passed out but thanks to the recent events he didn't want to seclude himself but so much. Still bent over and trying to catch his breath he took a few more deep breaths only to suddenly have the strange feeling that he wasn't alone and was being watched overtake him yet again. Looking up he felt his heart nearly stop at the sight before him, he felt like he was in a bad dream, a nightmare even, one that he couldn't wake up from… There standing only a few feet away was an unharmed and a very pleased looking Gord Vendome.

"Why hello there!"

* * *

I had originally intended for this to be scary or at least weird but as you can all see that attempt was an epic fail L Regardless though I would like to know what you all think of this particular work so for those of you who read this please review and share your thoughts! (Tell me what I can do to improve!) Thanks for reading!

-Akemat


End file.
